Kalos Action
by KH freak 813
Summary: Third of five one-shots gifted to Kingdom Infinity. Ever wonder what would happen if Ash got to challenge Diantha after winning the Kalos League? Now you know!


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for giving his feedback and favoriting Scare till you're at the Top, **Jazz** for commenting in Prehistoric Heart, **RoxasOathkeeper** as well as **poseidon7** and **Anon** for reviewing chapter fifty-six of The Merging of Realms and **RavenX1339** for favoriting it as well as **Gdmaster123** for following that story along with **gorgoth555** for favoriting and following Two Worlds Collide, Three's a Crowd, and The Merging of Realms! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it all! XD

Congratulations to **Kingdom Infinity** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the third of five one-shots dedicated to him!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Why yes **Jazz**, I'm a little jealous; Roxas Boulevard does sound like a really nice place to live after all. However, I still love being in the U.S. more!

No problem **RoxasOathkeeper**! :D

But you meant "writing" instead of "reading", right?

Thank you **Anon**! I _really_ appreciate those kind words and I hope so too! XD

Here are the translations of the Pokémon I'm using in this story (since I prefer to refer to them by their Japanese names):

Luchabull=Hawlucha, Flaette=Floette, Gachigoras=Tyrantrum, Fiarrow=Talonflame, Amaruruga=Aurorus, Gamenodes=Barbaracle, Ohrot=Trevenant, Pumpjin=Gourgeist, Numelgon=Goodra, Gekkōga=Greninja, Sirknight=Gardevoir, Pikachu=Pikachu, Mega Sirknight=Mega Gardevoir

Diantha's Pokémon: Luchabull, Gachigoras, Amaruruga, Pumpjin, Numelgon, Sirknight/Mega Sirknight

Ash's Pokémon: Flaette, Fiarrow, Gamenodes, Ohrot, Gekkōga, Pikachu

Key Regarding Dialogue:

"Hi"=Announcer, Ash, Diantha

"**Hi**"=Clemont

"_Hi_"=Bonnie

"Hi"=Serena

*The last three will only be like that until the end

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon. It belongs to Game Freak. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the title match!"

The crowd seated within the confines of the grand collesium went in an uproar as the masculine voice rang throughout the premises. At that moment, a short boy tanned throughout his body who wore scarlet traveling soles below dark jeans and a short-sleeved cerulean jacket which contrasted with black and red fingerless gloves as well as a crimson cap that sat on his head and smothered raven locks with a chubby rodent who was yellow all over except for the its ruddy cheek pouches, the sable tips on its long, pointy lobes, the two brown stripes on its back and the chestnut of its lightning-shaped tail resting on his shoulder stepped into the space. Entering from the other side, a fair woman who had chocolate tresses styled into a ray of spikes around her crown and sideswept bangs above clear blue eyes complimented by her pristine attire consisting of a flowing coat sporting dual extensions which appeared to be angelic wings near a golden amulet bearing a precious stone and a pink purse hanging around her arm that encompassed an alabaster blouse over pearl shorts and ending with boots of the same color appeared right after him.

"Ash Ketchem, he who won the Kalos League and defeated all of the Elite Four, has come to challenge Diantha to take her status as Champion! We are lucky to be able to witness this clashing of heated souls!"

The two approached their respective corners, reaching their hands into their pockets whilst smirking.

From the sidelines, a blond lad who had a pair of round glasses amplifying grey hues above a bleached pack covering an azure jumpsuit stood beside a girl who appeared to be a younger version of himself with large orbs complimented by the brown shirt and pale skirt she adorned and to the left of a maiden sporting a pink hat on her honey locks framing sapphire irises which ended at an obsidian blouse that had matching stockings and shoes over sanguine frills.

"_I still can't believe that we're actually here; it feels like a dream!_"

"Of course Ash would make it this far; he's Ash!"

"**That's not very logical Serena.**"

"I'm not listening to you."

"_Hey bro..._"

"**What**?" The sibling quirked a brow.

"_Who are you rooting for: Ash...or your future wife?_"

"**Kids these days!**" The humiliated blushed heavily. "**I don't 'like' her; I want TO BE like her!**"

"_Sure, keep telling yourself that._"

"**Why you...**"

"Shh, they're about to continue."

"This will be a six on six full battle! Competitors, grab a hold of your first Pokéball because we will be beginning in three...two...one!"

"Luchabull, come on out!"

"Flaette, I choose you!"

Twin spheres divided into red and pearl halves via a thick line that curved to encompass porcelain circles were thrown into the air, beams of light shooting from them both as they opened. The first to appear was a humanoid hawk decorated in maroon downs upon taloned arms sporting teal plumes that had incarnadine backings which formed a span that resembled a cape below a pointed face of the same coloration save for the two orange tuffs that grew over amber retinas all above a white coat, a cream pixie distinguished by a heart-shaped fluke extending from a cerulean tail that matched lengthy lashes highlighting onyx gems close to ruby bands branching delicate ears which seemed to be locks of hair above thin limbs that carried a crimson stem leading to a triplet of sepals which supported a trinity of rosy petals bearing mantis undersides centering a long style manifesting second. Their respective images lit up on the screen, alerting everyone of their presence.

"Let's see here..." The child extracted a rustic device characterized by rippling waves at the corners from his sack, activating it and gazing at the clear screen which came to life with images of the opponent in rotation as a male voice projected.

"Luchabull, the Wrestling Pokémon. With its wings, it controls its position in the air. It likes to attack from above, a maneuver that is difficult to defend against."

The lady scratched her chin in thought. "That Flaette sure has a strange coloration..."

"Not 'strange'...different." The boy corrected, grinning. "She's special!"

The female smiled. "I can't wait to see how..."

"Battle start!" The announcer boomed, officially commencing the long awaited event.

"I'll go first!" The kid declared. "Tackle!" The fairy complied, speeding toward her foe.

"Dodge!" The bird rose into the air, successfully evading the pounce. "Use Hone Claws before countering with Aerial Ace!" The fighter crossed its fists, gaining an ebon ambience that increased its attack and accuracy before zipping ahead at an invisible speed.

The challenger gasped. "Quickly, Protect!" The nymph clutched onto her flower, developing a verdant shield in the process. The predator simply bounced off the barrier, hovering near its target.

"Don't give up! Acrobatics!" The glider pressed on, creating a multitude of mirages which trailed after their source as it drew near.

The tyke beamed. "Alright, it's time to get started!"

"Huh?" The elder quirked a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"This!" He smirked. "Latch onto Luchabull as it gets close to you with Vine Whip!" The instructed obeyed, extending a slender appendage from the base of her neck and latching onto her foe. "Great job! Now use SolarBeam!"

"Shake her off!"

"Stay on!" Even as the combatant spun rapidly, the wielder persisted, managing to not let go. Once she had stored enough energy, the gatherer blasted it on her opponent's neck, knocking it out of the sky. The holder floated down slowly by using her possession, landing safely. "Now cover the ground in a Grassy Terrain before Camouflaging into it!" The embodiment did just that, blanketing the compact sand in a sea of herbs as she blended in.

"Would you look at that! SolarBeam was fired at point-blank! Even though Luchabull is resistant to grass-type moves, I would find it _very_ hard for the target to have survived that!"

"We're not done yet!" The senior shouted. "Isn't that right?" As if in response, the avain picked itself up, getting back onto its feet. "Alright, now go and use Feather Dance!" The fowl flapped its offshoots, conjuring up a gust which covered the intended in a mass of downs.

"We'll see about that!" As the boy crossed his arms, the target clutched onto the stem, twirling it. Instantaneously, a whirlwind shot out of the center, repelling the cloud. "My Flaette's ability is Hana Bēru, which protects all allying grass-types from having their stats lowered!"

"But Flaette is a fairy-type!" The Champion protested.

The youngster scratched his scalp. "Actually, since she Camouflaged into Grassy Terrain, she's _not_ a fairy-type right now; she's a grass-type. In addition, Grassy Terrain increases the power of all grounded Pokémons' grass type moves by fifty percent and heals them by one-sixteenth of their total health at the end of each turn but it won't affect Luchabull since it's part flying-type." The explainer grinned.

"Wow..."

"Enough of this! Retaliate with Magical Leaf!" The dweller twirled, calling upon a flurry of glowing fronds which sought out the hawk.

"Soar into the air! Fly!" The fighter ascended rapidly, eluding the homing projectiles in the process. "Sky Attack!" The assaulter dove sharply, a pristine aura surrounding it. "End with Flying Press!" The anthropoid straightened itself, slamming onto the quarry using all three moves. The victim was flattened into the ground, motionless.

"No!" The trainer screamed, horror evident in his features. "Get up! Get up!"

The woman shrugged. "Looks like I win."

"**I can see why; it seems as if Flaette sustained too much damage for her to go on.**"

"_How could you say that, Clemont?!_" The smallest wailed. "_We need to believe in her!_"

The golden cupped her lips. "Get a hold of yourself! You can't be done yet!"

"It looks like the conversion of types may _not_ have worked in Ash's favor after all since grass-types take double the damage from flying-type moves! Flaette is unable to battle! Luchabull wi—"

The crushed form began stirring, drawing everyone's attention. Albeit struggling, the harmed lifted herself up.

"I knew it!"

"_You were saying?_"

"**I didn't say it was certain, I just reasoned with the high possibility!**"

"_Sure, sure._"

"Flaette is still conscious! Battle continue!"

The owner sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." The commander then faced his Pokémon. "Can you still go on?" Upon receiving a nod, he beamed. "Okay! Let's get on the offensive with a Petal Blizzard!" The pixie held out her daisy, head glowing as debris poured out of the surface. The disks surrounded the predator, disorienting it. As the storm raged, the cause regained her original scheme. "Now follow through with Fairy Wind!" The nymph swished her staff, conjuring a lavender gale which forced the wrestler to cover itself.

"Like we'll let you! Halt it through Poison Jab!" The biped straightened an amaranthine hand, aiming to poke at its adversary.

"Stop it in its tracks with Dazzling Gleam!" The denizen shut her pupils, flashing an overwhelming pulse which ceased the offender. "Bring about another Fairy Wind!" The predator was blown back, overpowered by the force.

"Not yet! Make a comeback by using Steel Wing!" Braving the hurricane, the humanoid zipped ahead, limbs hardened into metal.

"Counter with Moonblast!" Holding her object on front of herself, she aimed at the advancer as a lunar illusion appeared behind before blasting out rosette orbs from the core, stunning the melee.

"Woah!" The MC broadcasted. "It appeared before that Luchabull was in the lead, but now Flaette has the advantage! Through extensive use of fairy-type moves, she gained an overwhelming advantage on her fighting-type foe and after reverting back, her attacks are only getting stronger!"

"We're not done!" The bird appeared behind the female, surprising her. "Endeavor!" The adressed emitted a strange luminescence before shoving its foe onto the floor, leveling their health.

"Now they're tied! It's anybody's game now!"

"Luchabull, Flying Press once more!" The macho lifted itself upward before proceeding to crash back down.

"I guess it's time to show everyone our secret weapon." Ash smirked. "Intercept with Light of Ruin!"

"Light of Ruin?!"

"I've never heard of that move before!" The emcee confessed. "Just what is this?!"

The commanded closed her eyes, collecting power from the object she held. After a few moments, a huge mass of violet energy gathered between the stamens before blasting out. The bird was caught in its line of fire, disappearing into the blinding radiance as it exploded out of the open roof. Once the brilliance had faded, the victim was revealed to be unconscious, corneas swirled.

"W-What an unexpected turn of events! Luchabull is unable to battle! Flaette wins!" At that moment, the defeated's avatar blinked out as the winner's remained while the field returned to normal.

"Just what was that?!" Diantha demanded, shaken with what had happened.

The victor grinned. "By drawing power from the Eternal Flower, my unique Flaette is able to use Light of Ruin, the most powerful fairy-type move in existance!"

"**I was always wondering about that Flaette...**"

"_You're ALWAYS curious about everything!_"

"She's right, you know."

"**Quiet!**"

"No way...Luchabull, return!" She pressed the button, launching a red laser which struck the mentioned and dematerialized it into its matrix. The brunet next extracted another Pokéball. "Gachigoras, come on out!" The contraption was thrown into the air, a giant dinosaur covered in rustic plating except for at the white beard beneath its jaw which matched a mane near its stomach appeared from the ensuing beam. The icon below the bested faded, replaced by the arrival.

"Gachigoras, the Despot Pokémon. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited."

"GAA!" The reptile roared fiercely, making itself appear even more menacing.

The kid glanced at the nymph. "Are you able to continue?" Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, he grinned. "Alright!"

"**Something's fishy...**" The spectacled scratched his chin.

"_What?!_"

"**Why in the world would Diantha call out a dragon-type against a fairy? It makes no sense; after all fairies have the complete advantage against them since they are immune! That only leaves—**"

"Battle start!"

"Gachigoras, Stomp!" The prehistoric dashed on ahead, pulverizing the soil under its massive bulk.

"Don't let it go near with Fairy Wind!" The nymph complied, stirring up another gust.

"Stop her with Earthquake!" The dragon pounded its tail, causing the arena to rumble. The violent tremors reached the opponent, disorienting her as the breeze vanished. "Now use Rock Slide!" The commanded cried out, dropping stones which warped from another dimension onto its foe.

"Repel them with Moonblast!" The target locked on to the boulders, vaporizing them as the violet orbs made contact.

"You're finished." Upon looking up, the defender realized that the tyrant had appeared right beside her. "Poison Fang!" Canines glowing purple, the fossil chomped down hard, intoxicating the victim whilst mutilating her. The woman smirked. "Poison-type moves are extremely effective on fairy-types and since Gachigoras's ability is Tsuyoi Ago, the damage dealt is increased by fifty percent since it's a biting move!"

"Uh oh, things don't look good for Flaette anymore!"

"We're not giving up!" The youth shouted. "Make a reversal by using Light of Ruin!" The pixie complied, aiming a compact ray of lavender luminescence straight at the restored.

"Hold on!" The rex crossed its arms in front of itself, warding off the onslaught from its vital points. The ruler then bellowed, dispelling the force.

"No!" The myth collapsed, magenta volts coursing throughout her body. "What's happening?!"

"It appears that Flaette is taking recoil damage!"

"No way!" The trainer gasped. "I had no idea!" The agonized abruptly lost consciousness, in a daze.

"Flaette is unable to battle! Gachigoras wins!" Her symbol lost color, confirming the declaration.

"**Gachigoras was not only able to prevent the fairy-type moves from going near, it also inflicted an effective poison-type move powered up by its own ability!**"

"_Huh!_"

"You were right!"

"No! Flaette, return!" The boy recalled his Pokémon, staring at the gadget intently. "I'm sorry for putting you through that, but I won't let your efforts go in vain! I'll definitely win!" He shrunk the device. "Now take a good rest; you deserve it." The kid stashed the container before extracting another. "Fiarrow, I choose you!" The sphere opened up, releasing a gainsboro falcon dotted with crimson downs along its underside along with the majority of its back and head sporting a stray feather above its razor-sharp beak, ebon coating the tips of its wings as yellow striated the plumes consisting its tail. Its picture came up, signifying its presence on the field.

"Are you sure that's a good choice?" Diantha crossed her arms. "I mean, a fire/flying type is at a _severe_ disadvantage against a rock-type like Gachigoras."

The opponent pumped his fist. "I have faith in all of my Pokémon! So what if I have a handicap? I'll still win!"

She shrugged. "We'll see."

"What is he thinking?! Even if he has faith, that doesn't change the fact that he has a SEVERE disadvantage!"

"**I get it! He's using a fearless creature to defeat the tyrant!**"

"_I honestly don't know where you get these ideas from._"

"**You'll see that I'm talking about later!**"

"Battle start!"

"Fiarrow, Aerial Ace!" The peregrine charged ahead, rocketing at an invisible speed.

"Intercept with Stone Edge!" The oppressor spun, flinging a mass of sharp pebbles at the bird to cease its movements as the bombardment caused it immense pain.

"Don't give up! Get closer by utilizing Agility before attacking with Flame Charge!"

"Stop it with Rock Slide!" A myriad of outcrops fazed through, descending toward the intended.

"Dodge!" The avian evaded each obstacle whilst zipping throughout, increasing its speed before smothering itself in a blaze. The immolate rammed into the dinosaur, knocking it back slightly.

The woman shrugged. "You've fallen for it."

"Huh?!"

"Use Crunch empowered by Thunder Fang!" The Despot widened its snout, enveloping its teeth in a white glow accompanied by a cackle of electricity. The reptile crunched the fowl before it could escape, effectively ensnaring it in an unbreakable grasp.

"FAAII!" The victim cried out, tortured as the canines dug deeper into its skin.

"Free yourself!" The trapped flailed in a frenzy, deserate to get out of the constriction but to no avail; the hold didn't loosen, only strengthened. Voltage spread from its incisors, causing the fowl even more agony as it was being electrocuted.

"Will you look at that! Gachigoras has caught its foe in its powerful jaws and that's _gotta_ hurt due to its ability Tsuyoi Ago! Also, that Thunder Fang is electric-type, meaning that it's effective on Fiarrow who is part flying type! Is this the end?"

"You're through!" The elite smirked. "Finish it off with Horn Drill!" The crown upon the predator's head lengthened dramatically, rotating rapidly.

"Oh no!" The catch was tossed into the air, dropping toward its impending doom. "Quick! Use Steel Wing to regain your balance and knock Gachigoras down!" The fallen complied, hardening its forelimbs whilst altering its trajectory. The ave passed the nemesis's mandible, smacking the area with its metallic arms. The rex lost its balance, stumbling onto the ground. "Keep it up!" The taloned commenced with the barrage, continuously bashing the ruler.

"Amazing! Fiarrow is gaining the upper hand with a steel-type move, which are effective against rock-types!"

"Whose side IS he on?!"

"**Well, the announcer HAS to remain neutral...**"

"_SHUT UP!_"

"That's not all! Growl!" The tercel snarled, lowering the opponent's attack. "Now close in with Peck!" The bird stored energy in its bill, lengthening it.

"Counter with Dragon Tail!"

"Use Double Team!" The commanded flashed, projecting an abundance of afterimages which concealed the original amongst themselves.

"Use Dragon Claw to get rid of them!" The fossil roared, hooks growing out as they gave off an azure ambience. The target swiped at the holograms, dispersing several.

"Flamethrower!" The real appeared behind the adversary, unleashing a torrent of its element onto the unaware. "Follow through with Fire Blast and Overheat!" The falcon wheezed a flurry which took on the kanji symbol which was surrounded in a seething beam, dishing heavy wounds upon the victim.

"Woah! Normally fire-type moves would be _extremely_ ineffective on Gachigoras, but look at the damage that was just dealt!"

"Steel Wing once more!" The mentioned converted into alloys as it dove toward the absolute.

"GAA!" The Despot bellowed, stomping the ground repeatedly as it threw its fists. The Champion crossed her arms. "Gachigoras is using Thrash. Try to stop it _now_."

The boy grinned. "Challenge accepted. Fiarrow, press on!" The hunter complied, unrelenting in its descent.

"You've made a _bad_ choice." As the avian drew near, it was met with a fist to its face, swatting it onto the ground.

"Or was it?" The kid grinned, the harmed mirroring his expression as it struggled to pick itself up.

"Huh? What's happening?!" The dino combusted, screaming in pain as it was being charred.

"It looks like Gachigoras activated Fiarrow's ability, Honō Karada, which has a thirty percent chance of burning the opponent upon making physical contact!"

"So you planned this all along..." The lady scowled. "I have to admit; you're good."

He beamed. "How _else_ would I have been able to get this far?"

She humphed. "That's true."

The youth turned back to his companion. "Steel Wing again!"

Diantha smiled cryptically. "But don't think that you've won just yet." The elder smirked as the fowl drew near. "Façade!" The adressed bellowed, emitting a golden aura before socking the foe with its cranium, ceasing it.

"That was genius! As expect of the Champion! Façade is a move that doubles in power once the user has been inflicted with a status ailment."

"What an amazing comeback!" The minor praised.

"Great job yourself." The brunet returned. "But this is the end!" She pointed at the tyrant. "Gachigoras, Head Smash!" The prehistoric dashed forward, a cerulean sheen surrounding its body as it pressed on.

"Like we'll let you! Fiarrow, Brave Blitz!" The tercel veered sharply, body ignited before being covered in an azure radiance which distorted its image that was compounded by a sapphire blaze.

"That's spectacular! A combination of Brave Bird and Flare Blitz up against Head Smash! I can't wait to see how this will go!"

"GO!"

"GO!"

The two collided, creating a potent shockwave which swept throughout the arena that kicked up a cloud of dust as the people in attendance shielded themselves from the debris.

"Who's the victor?" Once the area had cleared up, the rex was revealed to be unconscious.

"Yeah!" The trainer cheered. "Great job, Fiarrow!"

"**Magnificent! It looks like the valiant defeated the monarch!**"

"Wow, I now know you meant!"

"_How cool!_"

"Gachigoras is unable to battle, Fiarrow wi—" Crimson and azure static coursed throughout the remainder, causing it to faint.

"W-What happened?!" The owner swiveled, confounded at the turn of events.

"**It appears the damage it had taken earlier, along with the recoil from Brave Bird and Flare Blitz knocked it out cold! It looks like the hero sacrificed itself to defeat the tyrant!**"

"Fiarrow is also unable to battle, neither wins; it's a _draw_!" Both images blinked out simultaneously, indicating the double knockout.

"That was still spectacular even though both lost."

"_I agree!_"

"Gachigoras, return!" The female gazed at the Pokéball she held. "You did great out there."

"Fiarrow, return!" The boy smiled sincerely. "Thanks for all of your efforts." The competitors then chose their next creatures.

"Amaruruga, come on out!"

"Gamenodes, I choose you!"

Two new fighters appeared in the ring, a cerulean Sauropoda completed with azure markings upon its stomach which matched the opals trailing its body to the vivacious frill opposing a stony enigma bearing six appendages striated with brown and rust and ending in claws, eyes outside each one. Both of their icons appeared simultaneously, signifying their presence.

"Amaruruga, the Tundra Pokémon. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expel air as cold as 240 degrees Fahrenheit, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice."

"Battle start!"

"Amaruruga, Thunder Wave!" The restored extended its flaps, emitting an electrical shock from them.

"Repel it with Mud-Slap before using Water Gun!" The unit dug its digits into the soil, hurling scoops toward the voltage to insulate it as the blast of aqua drenched the foe, harming it. "Now Withdraw!" The combined complied, contracting in on itself.

"That's not all!" The woman declared. "Charge Beam!" The sails widened once more, releasing a ray of wattage at the water-type.

"Dodge and use Clamp!" The barnacle evaded the jolt and appeared behind the dweller, clasping onto its neck with its nails.

"Shake it off!" The quadrupedal bucked, attempting to rid itself of the attachment.

"Stay on and use Razor Shell!" Grasping onto the vertebrae, the enigma straightened its digits, enveloping them in a sheen of shredding liquid before slicing at its adversary. The victim's face contorted in agony, halting all movement.

"Those back to back water-type attacks were super effective! What a sight to behold!"

"And since Gamenodes's ability is Kibishii Tsume, the damage dealt by those contact moves increases by one-third!" The child placed his hands on his hips. "I'm definetly going to win!"

"Are you sure about that?" Diantha smiled wryly. "Counter with Avalanche!" The harmed bellowed, unleashing a torrent of snow upon the attacker. She placed her hands on her hips. "It has _double_ the power if its user was damaged first! How about this?"

The younger grinned. "Not bad, but you haven't won yet!" He gazed at the frozen patch. "Come on! Persevere!" The bank rumbled, shattering as the ensnared broke through. "I knew you could do it!"

"What an amazing turn of events! I can't stop watching this for even a second!"

"Now retaliate with Cross Chop!" The composed complied, bringing its arms together in an X formation and unfurling them as it struck its foe to send it flying toward a wall. "Alright! Now finish this by using Skull Bash!" The commanded lowered its head, calculating its actions.

The woman smirked. "You lost." The figure rocketed forward, cranium out. "Use Encore!" The prehistoric regained its composure, gathering a golden orb in its mouth. Right before the barbarian was about to land a hit, the target leapt out of the way, leaving the sphere in its wake, shrouding the assaulter in its sheen as it made contact. "Now you can't execute _any_ other moves for five whole turns!"

"You're lying!" The youth accused. "Gamenodes, Water Gun!" The instructed made to take a deep breath only to cannon forward, repeating itself.

"I was telling the truth, you know." The elder shook her head in disbelief, chuckling. "It's time for my reversal! Amaruruga, Charge Beam once more!" The endotherm complied, electrocuting its foe whilst growing stronger.

"I guess I have no choice then." Ash growled. "Skull Bash!" The creature charged, utilizing the only attack it could currently use.

"Dodge and use Discharge along with Thunderbolt followed by Thunder!" The dino evaded the ramming with ease before releasing a mass of voltage which dealt heavy damage, the crashing bolt paralyzing it.

The raven grunted. "Persevere! Use Skull Bash again!" The unit attempted to comply only to fall onto its knees as a jolt rendered it immobile.

"Let win this!" She glanced at her companion. "Finish it off with Freeze-Dry!"

"This looks bad! Freeze-Dry, despite being an ice-type move, is still _super_ effective on water-types like Gamenodes!"

"Quickly! Dodge!" The downed made to pick itself up but to no avail; it couldn't move at all. Sheer cold escaped from the fossil's mouth, stealing all of the victim's heat as it was encased within ice. Swirls took place of its eyes, revealing its condition.

"Gamenodes is unable to battle! Amaruruga wins!" The loser's image blacked out, confirming the statement.

"**What?! I surely thought that Gamenodes would have won since its water-type moves were effective!**"

"Compatibility isn't EVERYTHING."

"_Besides, that Freeze-Dry did a number on it!_"

"**I know! But still...**"

"Return!" The boy recalled his Pokémon, staring at its contraption. "Take a good rest; you deserve it." He stashed it away, replacing it with another. "Ohrot, I choose you!" A woodsy enigma characterized by a sestet of spider-like limbs beneath a body segmented by fissures distributed throughout its torso and arms ending in triple talons surrounded by leaves all below a single crimson eye glaring ahead materialized, the screen affirming its arrival.

"Battle start!"

"Ohrot, start off by using Confuse Ray!" The ghoul gaped its mouth, releasing a round of golden orbs which surrounded the intended, disorienting it.

"Amaruruga!" The confounded flopped around, harming itself in the process.

"Now follow through with Leech Seed!" The tree lowered its head, taking aim as a luminous shell formed in the midst of its branches. The plant launched its pit, the germ taking root and clinging onto its target as vivacious shoots grew.

"AMA!" The parasite began stealing its health, handing the life force over to the victimizer.

"Snap out of it!" However, the prehistoric couldn't comply, stars still in its corneas.

"Take advantage of its state with Horn Leech!" The undead crept forward, gnarls pointed straight ahead before stabbing the foe, stealing its energy.

"We won't let you have your way anymore! Counter with Façade!" The dazed emitted a golden ambience which became azure before mowing the opponent over. The victim collapsed, struggling to pick itself up. The woman smirked. "The power doubled due to Amaruruga's condition and because of its ability is Reizō Suru, all normal-type moves it uses become ice-type and receive a thirty percent boost!"

"Will you look at that! Since Amaruruga is part ice-type, it receives STAB from the altered moves and since grass-types are weak against that attribute, the damage doubles! I can't wait to see more!"

"Take advantage of its situation by using Dark Pulse!" Regaining its composure, the frozen gaped its mouth, releasing a wave of ebon ellipses upon its foe. The target was swept across the ground, smashing into the barricade.

"Ohrot!" The mentioned stood quickly, taking a battle stance. "Alright! Horn Leech once more!" The commanded braced itself, overturning the soil beneath it.

The lady crossed her arms. "I don't think so." The oak halted, unable to enact.

"What's wrong?!" The boy shouted frantically.

"It looks like Ohrot is flinching! That Dark Pulse from earlier must have had its effect come about! What will Ash do now?"

"We won't let this slip past!" Diantha declared. "Cover the arena in Hail!" The fossil roared, shrouding the field in a raging storm which drained all of the warmth out of the surroundings. "Now use Echoed Voice!" Reverberating shrieks penetrated the flurry, forcing the affected to cover its ears as the intensifying noise shook its frame. "Follow with Ice Beam and Blizzard as well as Frost Breath!" The dino shrilled, unleashing an azure beam compounded by a blistering wind and glistening flakes. All three made their marks on the mutilated, dealing severe damage. The surrounding climate suddenly closed in on the tree, causing it to scream in agony.

"This seems bleak for Ohrot! Those three ice-type moves were super effective and with Hail's effect of draining one-sixteenth of the life on non ice-types at the end of each turn, things couldn't look any worse!"

"Shut up announcer!" Serena screeched.

"**Don't take it out on him!**" Clemont chastened. "**He's just pointing out what's happening!**"

"Yeah right!"

"_Don't say anything_!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" The shrub managed to straighten itself, snarling fiercely as it did so. "Great job! Make a reversal with Phantom Force!" The ghoul instantly vanished, disappearing without a trace.

"Where did it go?" The brunet scanned the area, searching for the opposer. "Amaruruga, keep your eyes peeled!" The instructed stiffened, not letting its guard down. "There!" The undead rematerialized before the dino spontaneously. "Dodge!" The quadrupedal attempted to evade the dive only to be struck head-on. "What?!"

"That's how you do it!" The raven beamed. "Horn Leech once more!" The plant rooted its tusks into the prehistoric's skin, syphoning its strength. "Now clear the sky with Sunny Day!" As the photosynthetic backed off, it outstretched its limbs, calling upon blinding rays which cut through and melted the ice.

"Things are changing so quickly! Everything's unpredictable at this point! What's next?"

"Fire SolarBeam at close range!" Confronting the frozen, the lushious brought its arms together and formed the verdant blast immediately.

"That's amazing! Sunny Day allowed SolarBeam to be used instantly! It looks like the situation is turning around!"

"Or so you think." The female smirked. "Reflect it with Mirror Coat!" Bracing itself, the ancient enveloped itself in a shimming glimmer. Once the offense struck, the quarry kept its ground before bellowing, returning the harm two-fold in a blinding radiance.

"Quickly! Protect!" Reacting immediately, the ghost enveloped itself within a green bubble, shielding itself from the would-be fatal damage.

"We're not done! Take Down!" As the Sauropoda repeatedly crushed the terrain under its dense mass, it gave off a brilliant glow turned teal.

The boy grinned slyly. "Grass Knot." With a wave of the gnarled's hand, a patch of growths abruptly sprouted beside the restored's legs, wrapping around them. The creature immediately tripped, shaking the arena as it made contact with the floor.

"That was totally unexpected! The challenger took advantage of Amaruruga's weight and the fact that it was running in order to utilize Grass Knot as effectively as possible! This is what battles are supposed to be like!"

"Will-O-Wisp!" Violet flames orbited around the spirit, directed straight at the Tundra who shrieked in immense agony as the conflagration burned its skin. "Chain with Energy Ball!" The anthropoid gaped its mouth, manifesting an emerald orb between its canines.

"Counter by using Aurora Beam!" Widening its frill, the reptile cannoned a tunnel of vivacious photons from the flaps despite the searing pain. The two moves collided into each other mid-way, both exploding upon contact. "Don't give up! Devestate Ohrot through a Hyper Beam!" Gathering power, the endotherm shot out a cerulean ray which traveled at an incredible speed.

"What is he going to do? If that ice-type Hyper Beam lands its mark, it's safe to assume this will all be over!"

"Evade it with Phantom Force!" The undead abruptly vanished, the destructive onslaught missing entirely as the intended became invisible. Moments later, it reappeared, catching the other by suprise before ramming into the stunned. "Now use Power-Up punch compounded with Rock Smash!" The biped bunched its fists, shining orange as they bashed into the foe whilst also increasing its strength.

"We can't let it end like this!" The Champion cried out. "Blizzard!" The fossil unleashed a flurry of snow once again, directing it at the shrub.

"Dodge before finishing this with Focus Blast!" The sycamore went out of the flurry's range before holding its claws together, manifesting an alabaster orb. As soon as it was ready, the sphere was launched, detonating as it crashed against the target.

Once the dust had cleared, the Tundra was shown to be unconscious, pupils replaced by spirals. "Amaruruga is unable to battle! Ohrot wins!" At that moment, the defeated's avatar was erased as the weather reverted into its original condition.

"Return!" She glanced at the contraption as her Pokémon returned. "Great job out there; you deserve a good rest!" She pocketed the device before extracting another. "Pumpjin, come on out!" The container popped open, revealing a dark ghoul bearing a hazel gourd sporting a sinister face below a thin torso that led to a series of tangerine cowlicks which were shaped into arms arriving on the scene.

"Pumpjin, the Pumpkin Pokémon. Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the new moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed."

"Woah! It's huge!" The newcomer appeared to be slightly taller than its counterpart, surprising the kid.

The elder shrugged. "My Pumpjin is super-sized, that's why. Don't think this will be easy!"

"Of course not!" He beamed.

"**These two are _very_ similar in that they have identical type match-ups and similar move sets. I wonder how this will play out...**"

"Ash will win of course!"

"_Yeah!_"

"Battle start!"

"Pumpjin, Astonish!" The jack-o-lantern cried out, the azure sound waves coursing through its opponent. The victim covered its ears, stunned by the piercing shriek.

"Ohrot! Are you okay?!" The adressed shook its frame, shredding off the shock it had just experienced. "Great! Now retaliate with Shadow Claw!" The commanded held out a set of talons wrapped in violet ethereal energy, charging at its foe.

"Too bad." The maiden shrugged. "Shadow Sneak!" The squash extended its silhouette, the aura speeding along the ground before striking the opponent, halting it short.

"But how?!" The boy appeared confounded.

The lady grinned. "Shadow Sneak is an increased priority move, so it hits before Shadow Claw since it's higher!"

"No way..."

"Where was I?" The brunet feigned cluelessness before smirking. "Oh yeah, that's right! Shadow Ball!" The fruit held its tendrils together, manifesting a sable orb between the gap before launching it, the attack exploding upon impact. "Follow through with Phantom Force!"

"Like we'll let you! Ohrot, use Phantom Force as well!" The two vanished instantly, colliding into each other as they reappeared.

"Pumpjin, Fire Blast!" The alit inhaled deeply, releasing a huge conflagration which took on the kanji symbol.

"Dodge and use Feint Attack!" The sespedal evaded the flame before dashing forward, blinking out of existence immediately. Moments later, it rematerialized, ramming into the melon. "Follow with Shadow Claw!"

"Counter through Shadow Sneak!" The lightless crept along, bypassing the hooks.

"Not this time!" The boy declared. "Mimic!"

"Mimic?!" The leaves upon the tree's head shining, the imitator copied the attack, extending its silhouette as well. Its imprint rocketed ahead, striking the adversary before the original could reach it, dissolving the move as its user was damaged.

"That was amazing! Mimic became Shadow Sneak and since Ohrot is faster than Pumpjin, it struck first!"

"Now use Shadow Claw once more!" The oak dashed forward, enveloping a talon in a surreal ambience. The creature swung its arm, finally making contact as the target flew back. "Alright! Now follow with Dark Pulse!" The woodsy unleashed an ebon sonic, blasting the victim dead-on. He beamed. "I'm winning!"

The woman crossed her arms. "Are you sure about that?" The downed picked itself up, glowering menacingly. "Turn things around with Pain Split!" The commanded glared, casting a crimson aura around its nemesis as an incarnadine shine emitted from itself. The two lights left their owner's bodies, merging with each other before dividing into equal shares and returning to them both. The gnarled writhed in immense pain as the other held its hands to its hips, satisfied.

"What just happened?!" The kid demanded.

"It looks like Pain Split averaged their healths and gave each that amount! Since Pumpjin appeared to have less life than Ohrot, it recovered while the latter was harmed! As expected of the Champion!"

"What?!" The tyke swiveled to stare at the agonized. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Use Flamethrower along with Fire Blast before ending in a Shadow Ball!" The cowlick exhaled a torrent of inferno and hurled an onyx sphere, dealing severe damage to the verdant. "Flame Charge!" Enveloping itself in a blaze, the Pumpkin cannoned itself toward its opponent.

"You fell for it." The minor smiled slyly. "Ohrot, use Horn Leech over and over again!"

The brunet gasped. "Stop it with Shadow Sneak!"

"Mimic!" The fabrication smashed into the original, holding it back as the branched stabbed the gourd, stealing its energy.

"What a spectacular turn of events! Ohrot is recovering what it lost and then some!"

The child smirked. "Now subject Pumpjin under Curse!" The user emitted a black hue, flinching as its health was decreased. Immediately afterwards, a shroud of the same color closed in on the squash, causing it to shiver in fear. "Now in at most four turns, I'll win!"

"I won't let it end like this! Pain Split!" The arithmetic mean was calculated once more, the shares restored to the contenders.

"I'm not sure that was such a good idea..." The younger trailed off. The caster twisted, suffering horrifically as the opposer was healed.

"What?!" Diantha screamed. "So Ohrot actually had _less_ health than Pumpjin?!"

The raven scratched his chin. "Well it _did_ halve its life when it established Curse and since it wasn't fully recovered..."

"You're clever." The female lauded.

"The tides are turning in Ash's favor! Will it last?"

"**_YEAH_**!"

"But it's not over yet!" The lady shouted. "Sludge Bomb!" The fruit held its head back, cannoning a splatter of murky gunk.

"Dodge and use Poison Jab!" The sycamore eluded the toxin and bunched a fist, the apprendage glowing violet before it bashed into the jack-o-lantern's side, causing it to fall ill.

"Pumpjin's been poisoned!"

"Chain with Venom Drench!" The assaulter spat acid at the foe, weakening it. Moments later, the cryptic veil reappeared, critically harming the intended before disappearing.

"The target's attack, special attack, and speed have all been lowered by one stage and with Curse still in effect, things look pretty bad for the Champion!"

"Come on, let's make a comeback with Phantom Force!" The creature lowered its skull, preparing for the ambush.

The challenger smirked. "Imprison!" The tree emitted a magenta glow, the foe succumbing to the same spell. The selected ceased, not capable of performing the action anymore. "Imprison prevents the opponent from executing any moves that the caster knows, so you can't use Phantom Force anymore!"

"What?!"

He pointed to his companion. "Ohrot, finish things off with Phantom Force rapid fire!" The instructed warped out of existence, shortly manifesting to bash its foe. It continuously assaulted the victim until the creature at last fell unconscious.

"Pumpjin is unable to battle, Ohrot wi—"

"I still have tricks up my sleeve." The brunet cut in. "If I'm going down, I'll take you with me! Pumpjin, Destiny Bond!" The swirls upon the defeated's eyes flashed, radiating violet squiggles which traveled over to the victor. The curls molded into the remainder, smothering it in a magenta cloak which knocked it out immediately.

"What just happened?!" Ash demanded, shocked at what he had just seen.

The elder shrugged. "Destiny Bond is used once the origin faints and causes the winner to faint as well."

"No way! That's not fair!"

"Ohrot is also unable to battle, neither wins; it's _another_ _draw_!" Both images blinked out simultaneously, indicating the double loss.

"I didn't know that Diantha could do something like that!"

"**She's the best for a reason.**"

"Yeah, yeah."

"_That was scary!_"

"**I know; Destiny Bond is a terrifying tactic.**"

"Pumpjin, return!" The lady stroke the device endearingly. "I couldn't have done this without you. Thanks."

"Ohrot, return!" The boy stared at the contraption. "You were amazing out there."

"Numelgon, come on out!"

"Gekkōga, I choose you!"

A drake covered in lilac skin which stretch across its bulky limbs, twin apprendages near antenna above emerald orbs that matched a trinity of orbs beside its lavender belly and muscular tail which dripped goo exited out of its Pokéball as a cerulean biped characterized by the pearl orbs that covered the joints of its limbs which led to toes webbed with yellow skin that matched the color of its stomach, lower half of its face, and dual protrusions that were connected via azure dermis to a third horn which all grew from its crown close to porcelain spots above lidded ruby eyes and a long tongue that wrapped around its neck appeared on the opposite side.

"Numelgon, the Dragon Pokémon. It attacks with retractable horns. It throws a punch that's the equivalent of the force of a hundred pro boxers."

"**I'm not sure that that was smart on Ash's part.**"

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

"_Yeah!_"

"**Dragon-types resist water, so many of Gekkōga's moves would be ineffective.**"

"Don't be too sure about that; this is Ash after all!"

"_Just you see brother!_"

"Battle start!"

"Gekkōga, Water Shuriken!" The frog manifested pools of fluid onto its palms, molding them into throwing stars before launching them straight at the slimy.

"Dodge and counter with Thunderbolt and Thunder!" Avoiding the rotating daggers, the hydra emitted a ray of voltage followed by a shock of lightning, both aiming straight for the anura.

"Dig!" The salientia dove for the ground, punching a hole in it as it became brown.

"Numelgon has to be careful now since Gekkōga is not currently visible, giving the perfect opportunity for an ambush!"

"Or is it?" The elite crossed her arms. "Earthquake!" The giant pounded its tail onto the ground, ensuing violent tremors which wracked the field. "And since Gekkōga is underground, it will take _double_ damage!"

"I don't think so! Bounce!" Bursting from the dust beside the hydra's feet, the batrachia sharply ascended into the air whilst appearing a light silver before pouncing the opposer moments later.

"Wow, it sure is fast!" The defender lauded. "But it's not enough to overwhelm me!" She glanced at her companion. "Thunderbolt once more!" The gooey complied, unleashing another bout of amber energy.

"Counter with Mud Sport!" Darkening into a rich brown, the ranidae slammed its hands onto the terrain. Wet dirt immediately flooded the arena, blocking the watts.

"Amazing! Gekkōga used that move to defend itself from that electric-type move while weakening future attempts by two-thirds!"

"Hey, I would like to know something..." Diantha began. "Why does your Gekkōga alter its color every time you use a different move?"

The interrogated grinned. "That's simple! Its ability is Hengen Jizaina, so whenever it uses a move, it automatically changes into that move's type!"

"What?! I never heard of that!"

"Did you hear that? Since Gekkōga becomes a different type with each move it uses, it can easily adapt to any situation at hand! What will Diantha do about this?"

"This is _one_ thing." The mentioned hinted. "Use Absorb!" Eyes glowing red, the commanded shot out crimson beams from its hands.

"Dodge and use Feint Attack!" Returning to normal, the amphibian leapt out of the way before dashing forward, vanishing momentarily before ramming into the creature. "Follow with Night Slash!" The instructed retracted violet extensions from its fingers, slicing at the opponent.

"Counter!" Enveloping itself in an incarnadine sheen, the assaulted bellowed as a brilliant light shone from it.

"Dodge!" The ninja made to move away only to find that slime had enveloped its feet, slowing it down. The radiance overtook the metamorphose, knocking it back. "What just happened?!"

"You're not the _only_ one who has a Pokémon with an unorthodox trait; Numelgon's ability is Nebaneba Shita. When it's struck by a contact move, it lowers the foe's speed by one and since Gekkōga struck it _thrice_..."

"Its speed is down by three! No wonder it had a hard time trying to evade Counter!"

"Will things change since Gekkōga is slower and has to avoid making contact with Numelgon? I can't wait to see more!"

"**It's so rare to find a Pokémon with its Hidden Ability let alone two. I don't think I'll EVER see something so improbable ever again!**"

"If speed is no longer on my side, then I just have to use something else!" Ash declared as he pointed skyward. "Rain Dance!" The creature held its arms out, obscuring the sky with cumulonimbi as a downpour fell upon the stadium.

"Heavy rain has entered the battle, powering up water type moves by fifty percent! How will things go now?"

"Bubble!" Holding its limbs together, the stealth manifesting a pocket of air before firing it at the adversary.

"Fight back with your Bubble!" The larger imitated its action, the two attacks speeding toward each other.

The kid grinned. "I don't think so." As the two spheres collided, the primary popped the second before resuming its course, bursting against the drake. "Don't forget that Gekkōga get STAB from water-type moves, so its Bubble would naturally be more powerful! Now use it again!" The instructed blasted the other with another aqueous dome, harming it further. "Follow with Scald and Water Pulse!" The assosiate streamed a pool of frothing steam before hurling a round of liquid spheres, seething the target's skin as it was disoriented.

"Those combined attacks slowed, burned, and confused Numelgon! Things don't look great for the reigning Champion!"

"It's not _so_ bad." The woman shrugged as she extracted a verdant fruit from her pocket. "Here, take this Lum Berry!" She tossed the item into her companion's agape mouth, instantaneously ridding it of its ailments as it regained focus. "Now use Focus Blast!" The cured cupped its hands, gathering an alabaster orb which glowed azure.

"Counter with Aerial Ace and Acrobatics!" Turning gainsboro once more, the spy zipped past, ramming into the nemesis before swooping down, attacking as afterimages followed.

"Strike it down with Muddy Water!" The Dragon took a deep breath, gushing out a murky stretch.

"Water Pledge!" Punching the ground, the dweller created columns of liquid which encased the hydra.

"Destroy those pillars with Aqua Tail!" The slimy lifted the said apprendage, hosing at the surrounding bars.

"Hydro Pump!" The amphibian straightened its palms, shooting a powerful jet of fluid which demolished the opposing beam. Unopposed, the monoliths closed in, harming the foe.

"Even though water-type moves are ineffective on dragon-types, that Water Pledge sure did a number!"

"Now use Surf!" Crouching low, the ninja rode upon a tide, crashing into the oozing whilst remaining intact. "Follow with Waterfall!" Scaling the depths, the webbed dove into the trapped. "Finish with Hydro Cannon!" Leaning forward, the anura charged a massive orb of its element, bashing the opponent brutally. "Retreat into the wave created by Surf!" The ranidae leapt into the body, concealing itself.

The brunet smirked. "Thanks for all that help."

"Huh?!" The adressed appeared confounded.

"Turn that pain into power! Bide!" Curling in on itself, the myth stored energy before releasing a piercing scream, unleashing a blinding radiance. "The damage it took will now be returned four-fold!"

"We can't let this happen! Quickly, use Shadow Sneak!" The frog extended its silhouette, the frog becoming the same color. The brilliance struck the intended but simply bypassed it as it stood absolutely still. "Since Gekkōga became a ghost-type, it was unaffected by Bide, a normal-type move!"

"What an amazing use of an ability! Gekkōga just avoided taking heavy damage!"

"Looks like we need a change in scenery!" The woman declared. "Sunny Day!" The violet shot a white ray into the atmosphere, bringing in an abundance of light as the clouds and precipitation were driven away. "Let's see what you can do now that water-type moves are decreased by fifty percent! Fire Blast!" The drake exhaled loudly, bringing about a torrent of flame in the shape of its kanji symbol.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" The batrachia conjured the attack, the opposing affinities colliding.

The senior crossed her arms. "I wonder what will happen? After all, fire-type attacks _are_ increased by half here."

"My Pokémon will persevere until the very end! Go Gekkōga, you can do it!" More determined at hearing the praise, the batrachia pulled through, besting its opponent as the flames went out in steam.

"I commend you for your will, but this is just the beginning!" She faced her companion. "Numelgon, Infestation!"

"Infestation?!" Emitting a verdant ambience, the giant released globs which swarmed around the ninja, disorienting it.

The woman cleared her throat. "Infestation is a bug-type move that persists for four to five turns and deals one-eighth at the end of each! Since Gekkōga gained back its original types, the harm doubles!"

"So you planned this all along?!"

The accused shrugged. "Pretty much."

"I can't believe my eyes! The Champion used a clever trick to deal even more damage with a single move!"

"Power Whip!" The myth extended one if its tendrils, the limb glowing purple as it lash out.

"Protect yourself with Mat Block!" The commanded manifested a rectangular barrier, holding the assault back as it darkened into a light brown. The blobs slightly weakened, the boy smiling smugly in response. "Now that Gekkōga is a fighting-type thanks to Mat Block, it now resists bug-type moves!"

"Not bad." The lady commented.

"Thanks." He beamed before becoming determined. "Use Power-Up Punch followed by Rock Smash!" The ninja held its fists out, both orange as they increased their user's strength.

"Counter with your own Rock Smash!" The dukes smashed into each other, attempting to push the other back.

"_I'm scared for Gekkōga; I won't want to feel how it's like to be punching by a hundred pro boxers!_"

"**I don't think anyone would, Bonnie.**"

"_Quiet!_"

"Don't worry, it'll be alright; Ash nor his Pokémon would give in that easily!"

"Break through!" Overpowering its opponent, the metamorphose bashed its foe twice, knocking it onto the ground.

"Amazing! Gekkōga bested Numelgon even though the latter is a pseudo-legendary Pokémon! You have to see to believe this amazing spectacle!"

"Not for long!" The elite contradicted. "DragonBreath!" The myth roared, wheezing out a magenta smog.

"Dodge it!" The teal moved away from its line of fire, evading the deadly smoke.

"Devastate with Dragon Pulse followed by Dragon Tail!" Spinning, the slippery bombed the other with emerald orbs as its vertebrae was enveloped in an azure sheen.

"Dodge them both!" The ninja dashing around, coming out unscathed as the assault missed.

"Let's see if you can avoid this! Draco Meteor!" Charging an amber pit in its stomach, the endotherm widened its jaw, forming a huge ball. Seconds later, it was launched, rising for a few moments before splitting off, hundreds of debris showering over the area.

"Use Mat Block again!" The fighter materialized a prismatic shield once more, defending it from the raging onslaught. As the protection cleared, the cerulean's eyes widened in shock at what they saw; the dragon was going on a rampage, destroying everything it came in contact with as its body was enveloped in a crimson aura.

"Numelgon is in an Outrage." The female stated. "Let's see you stop _this_!"

"Indeed! Mat Block once more!" The shape prevented the opponent from drawing near, saving it.

"How much longer can it be held?" At that moment, the force field shattered, allowing the foe to unleash a flurry of cuffs unresisted. "Outrage lasts two to three turns, so your Mat Block can't completely deflect it since it only lasts for _one_!"

"No way..." He glanced over to his companion who was having the life beated out of it. "Snap out of it!"

"I don't think so." The barrage intensified, horrifically mutilating the frog.

"Come on, you can do this! Get out of Numelgon's reach!" Finding hope from its trainer's encouragement, the amphibian regained its composure, leaping away. "Great job!"

"Gekkōga managed to escape its opponent's clutches...but for how long?"

"Double Team!" The instructed bounded swiftly, creating a myriad of illusions which it hid amongst.

"Destroy them all!" The infuriated complied, slugging each of them fiercely.

"Haze!" Black smoke invaded the arena, forcing the possessed to cease as it tried to scan its surroundings. "Ice Beam!" A mass of freezing rays shot out of all directions, the mirages vanishing as the real made contact, halting its tantrum. "Blizzard!" A heatless gale ensued, the false shivering as the cold bit its hide.

The obscurant finally cleared, revealing the anura who now bore azure skin. "Thanks to its ability, its now an ice-type, and since they are effective against dragon-types, I have the advantage now!"

"Incredible! How will this turn out?"

"Use Blizzard once more!"

"Endure it!" Crossing its arms over its face, the target shielded itself from the raging storm, allowing it to survive. "Flail!" The persevered thrashed about, repeatedly beating the terrain with its bulky limbs and catching the warrior in the aftermath. "Now use Power Whip!"

"Dodge it!" The spy eluded the antenna at an invisible speed, surprising the elite.

"How?! Nebaneba Shita should have slowed it down dramatically!" The lady screamed.

"The thing is," the younger started, "Haze returns all stat changes to zero; in other words, Gekkōga's normal now!"

"What?!"

"Finish things off with Water Shuriken!" The ninja molded a pentad of throwing stars, launching all of them. The daggers exploded upon impact, knocking the pseudo out.

"_See, we told you!_"

"We were right all along!"

"**Silence!**"

"Numelgon is unable to battle, Gekkōga wins!" The defeated's picture faded away, indicating its loss.

"We're not done yet! Gekkōga, Toxic Spikes!" Spinning rapidly, the victor spread a mass of maroon projectiles onto the terrain, them dissolving into the ground immediately. "We've got to be prepared; our next and final opponent is the _strongest_ of them all!"

"Numelgon, return!" The unconscious was brought back into its storage. "I appreciate all of your efforts...thank you." She then turned to her opponent, smirking. "You were right; you need all the help you can get up against my ace! Sirknight, come on out!" As the sparks dissipated, a lithe figure distinguished by a flowing skirt which parted to reveal long legs and originated from a thin waist bearing twin pink triangles which were located on opposite sides as well as verdant stretch that extended all the way to slender arms holding three digits each and below a delicate face containing large ruby eyes brought out by emerald locks which curled around them all above a silver chain which held an opal gem encasing a jade and rosette swirl within its depths arrived in the arena.

"Sirknight, the Embrace Pokémon. To protect its trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole."

"This is it; this is Diantha's sixth and final Pokémon! If Sirknight is rendered unable to go on, then Ash will win and take the title as Champion!"

"GO!"

"_YOU CAN DO IT!_"

"**Do your best!**"

"Battle start!"

Immediately after the announcement ended, the poison seeped from the soil, harming the newcomer.

"It looks like Toxic Spikes has already taken effect! Since Sirknight is part fairy-type, it takes _double_ the damage! Looks like that was smart on Ash's part!"

"Gekkōga, Lick!" Unraveling its tongue, the altered frog made to swipe at its foe with the muscle.

"Dodge!" As the organ drew near, the anthropoid vanished, reappearing beside the ninja in an instant.

"Wow, it's fast!" The lad mused.

"I couldn't even see it just earlier; it appeared to have teleported! What will the challenger do to counter this?"

"Match its speed with Shadow Sneak!" The fighter extended its silhouette, chasing after the foe.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Zipping away at an untraceable pace, the humanoid went behind its adversary before unleashing an ebon orb, dealing heavy damage as the affected fell to its knees.

"Are you okay?!" The boy exclaimed. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"It appears that due to Gekkōga currently being a ghost-type, ghost-type moves are rendered _super_ effective! As expected of the Champion; she didn't miss anything!"

"Of course not!" The woman grinned. "Here's a Lum Berry!" The owner tossed the panacea to the afflicted, curing it of its condition.

"Make a comeback with Night Slash!" The metamorphose extended violet claws, dashing toward its opposer.

"Counter with Moonblast!" Manifesting a magenta orb, the feminine shot the agent before it could get any closer, effectively halting it.

"Amazing! Sirknight even utilized Gekkōga reverting back to its original types by attacking with a fairy-type move!"

The elite pointed to the downed, smiling slyly. "Attract!" The elegant winked, producing glittering outlines which floated over to the reserved.

"Attract?!" The kid's eyes widened in shock. "Gekkōga, get out of the way!" The addressed made to pick itself up only to collapse into a kneel from the pain it had sustained. The shapes surrounded the vulnerable before spontaneously closing in, disappearing into its form. "GEKKŌGA!" The mentioned moved about in a daze, hearts replacing its pupils. "But how?! My Gekkōga is a boy...which means—"

"Sirknight is a girl." The brunet finished. "That's _generally_ how Attract works, you know; it works on Pokémon of the _opposite_ gender." She shrugged before regaining her confident look. "Use Dazzling Gleam and Moonblast!" Closing her eyes, she emitted a brilliant shine which blinded the ailed before a barrage of lilac spheres collided into him. "Now it's time to show everyone your special trait!" Concentrating, the guardian gained an ambience which matched the aura emitting from the demeaned. "Her ability is Torēsu, which copies the target's! Now finish things off with Focus Blast!" Unable to react, the stricken was smashed into a wall as the fighting-type move that was powered up made contact with him, depleting the last of his life.

"No!"

"Gekkōga is unable to battle, Sirknight wins!" The loser's avatar blinked out, confirming the statement.

"No way! Gekkōga was beaten as if he was nothing!"

"_I'm scared!_"

"**It's okay; Ash still has one Pokémon left, and it's his best.**"

"Gekkōga, return!" The raven called the defeated back, smiling as he did so. "Thank you for all that you've done. It's thanks to you that I could even make it this far." The boy then pocketed the device, turning to the creature by his side. "Are you ready for this buddy? Sirknight might be the toughest we've ever fought!"

"Pika!" The rodent pumped its fist, determination shining in its eyes.

"Alright! Pikachu, I choose you!" The mouse leapt off of his shoulder, standing on all fours before its adversary as his icon activated.

"_Yay! Pikachu!_"

"**Everything's going to be alright.**"

"Both competitors are down to their final Pokémon. With how things have been going, I can't tell who's going to win! Battle start!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The furry contracted, releasing a mass of wattage.

"Dodge and counter with Magical Leaf!" The protective evaded the ray before twirling, materializing a flurry of fronds which homed in on their target.

"Use Discharge to sear all of them!" The fulvous complied, unleashing a web of voltage which burnt a mass majority of the projectiles.

"Don't be too sure of yourself!" Upon turning back, the mammal discovered that there was still some remaining but to no avail; the missiles bombarded it before it could react. "Energy Ball!" Gathering the surrounding photons into herself, the assaulter brought about a verdant globe.

"Hold it off with Thunderbolt!" The chubby let out another burst of ions onto the incoming orb but it put up no resistance, the former simply bypassing the latter before exploding on the intended, knocking it down. "W-What happened?!"

"Grass-types _resist_ electric, so the latter is not effective." The maiden explained, arms crossed. "Use Energy Ball once more!"

"If that's the case, then I'll go for something different!" He faced his friend. "Iron Tail!" The gnawer hardened its zagged apprendage into metal, slicing the bundle in half before bashing the opponent.

"How clever! Since steel-type moves _resist_ grass, it was able to bypass Energy Ball and deal a good amount of damage since it is effective on fairy-types!"

"Close in once more with Agility before unleashing another Iron Tail!" Zipping in a beeline, the muridae went nearer with each passing second as it toughened its limb again.

"Halt it with Confusion!" Eyes emitting a reddish yellow hue, the telekinetic lifted her target through an unseen force, halting it short.

"Pikachu!" The trapped thrashed its body, attempting to break free.

"It looks like that was too weak." The elite pondered before coming to a conclusion. "Power it up with Psychic!" A blue aura compounded with the previous one, increasing the overall strength as the movement of the victim was forcibly lessened. "Use Flash!" The commanded gave off a brilliant light, blinding the foe. "Now repeatedly slam it onto the ground!" The anthropoid obeyed, denting the terrain consecutively as the body of the ensnared made contact.

"You've got to get out! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Deflect it with Psychic!" The mind waves possessed the lightning, causing it to crash into the barricades to render it harmless. "Continue!"

"How can Ash get out of this? Sirknight's Psychic can render each attack it dishes out useless!"

"I've got it!" The boy snapped his fingers. "Leer and Growl at her!" Glaring harshly whilst snarling fiercely, the beast made the mature flinch slightly. "Now utilize this chance to use Thunderbolt!" The creature shot out an impulse, electrocuting the pixie. The curses broke, allowing the quadrupedal to stand on its own feet.

"I won't let you! Shadow Sneak!" The feminine extended her silhouette, the imprint wrapping around the intended.

"That wasn't a good idea..." The kid trailed off. Moments later, static coursed through the assaulter, preventing it from moving.

"What's wrong?!"

"It looks like Sirknight activated Pikachu's ability Seidenki which has a thirty percent chance of paralyzing the attacker if the move makes contact and since Shadow Sneak does, that's precisely what happened!"

"Great job Pikachu!" The adressed rose its head in pride. "ExtremeSpeed followed by Iron Tail!" The instructed lashed ahead, ramming into the nemesis at a blinding velocity with its appendage.

The elder grinned. "Torēsu!" The user mimicked the other's aura, gaining its ability as a pulse of ions ran throughout the adversary. "Let's see how _you_ like it when your Pokémon is paraly—" The supposed shook itself, appearing unfazed. "What?!"

"Electric-types can't be paralyzed, so your copied ability won't work! Now finish off with Electro Ball!" Rotating rapidly, the energetic launched an amber orb from the tip of its zig, leaving a heavy impact as she fell over.

"Will you look at that? ExtremeSpeed allowed Iron Tail to hit virtually immediately due to its high priority and since Pikachu was _very_ fast, Electro Ball dealt a great amount of damage!"

"**Marvelous!**"

"_What is?!_"

"**Quick Attack seems to have powered up into ExtremeSpeed because not only does it have double the power, it also hits faster!**"

"_Cool!_"

"We can't let this go on!" Diantha voiced. "Attract!" The female wink, hearts ensuing in her wake.

"Spin and use Thunderbolt!" Going onto its back, the Pokémon rotated, swirling the rays as it accelerated. The outlines were shattered as the defense made contact, rendering them useless.

"**That was shrewd! He rendered a game-changing move like Attract useless!**"

"But how?!"

"You see," he began, "I made my Pikachu use Thunderbolt as a guard—a counter shield of sorts which protected him from Attract."

"So your Pikachu is a 'he'?"

"Yeah, that's why I even _had_ to do that in the first place." The kid rubbed his nose.

The woman shrugged. "With how things are going, I say it's time for me to get serious!" The lady clutched onto her pendant, clutching onto the vivacious crystal bearing an obsidian helix in the middle.

"What do you mean by that?!" The child blurted, confounded.

"Am I seeing things right?! If I'm correct, what's going to occur is—"

"Mega Evolution!" As the Champion said that, her ace became enveloped in an alabaster radiance whilst growing slightly. Once the fluorescence dispersed, the altered was revealed to have the same height and recognizable features but with some major differences; the frills were longer and had more volume than before and was attached to a pristine body lacking anything save for the pink ribbons which formed into a bow on her front below jutting growths beside hair which was even more curled. "Thanks to the Key Stone in my Mega Charm," she gestured to the gem in her amulet, "and the Sirknightnite my Pokémon carried which temporarily vanished," the woman pointed to the bare patch were the choker once rested upon, "she was able to become her _true_ final form!"

"Mega Evolution, the ultimate evolution..." The youth whispered. "I've seen it before but it's _still_ so unreal."

"_She's so pretty._"

"**And pretty dangerous too!**"

"_Be careful..._"

"There she is, Mega Sirknight in the flesh! Diantha isn't Champion for no reason; how will things turn out now?"

"We can't let this deter us!" The raven declared. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Dodge!" Despite her condition, the advanced was able to elude the strengthened appendage with ease.

"Electro Ball!"

"Moonblast!" Gathering lunar energy, the attacker unleashed it in a barrage of magenta orbs which destroyed the sphere of cackling volts and exploded harshly upon impact.

"Are you okay?!" The minor screamed, gazing worriedly at the assaulted.

"Incredible! That paralysis from earlier seems to be having no effect on Mega Sirknight's increased speed!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" The elite snapped her fingers. "It's time to put this ailment to our advantage." She faced her vintage. "Façade!" Enveloped in a golden sheen turned violet, the changed charged at her opponent, dealing heavy damage.

"What happened to Façade?!" The kid demanded. "Why'd it change color?!"

"It's simple." The senior shrugged. "Upon Mega Evolving, my Pokémon's ability changed to Yōsei Hada which converts normal-type moves into fairy and increases their power by thirty percent!"

The raven swiveled back to the downed. "Are you okay?! Say something!" The mutilated failed to respond. "Come on Pikachu! Remember all the battles we faced together before today? It was all in preparation for _this_! Our friends fought hard to allow us to be standing here right now! Don't let their sacrifice go in vain! Please Pikachu...please."

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"_WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU!_"

"**DON'T LET YOUR EXTRAORDINARY TALENTS GO TO WASTE!**"

"See?" The trainer whispered gently. "Our friends are cheering you on, so please get up."

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!" The owner glanced up, surprised at what he saw; the entire audience was chanting, encouraging them. "Everyone wants to see you fight, so please..."

The mouse's ears twitched, silencing the crowd before erupting into applause as he went back on his feet. "Alright!"

"**Perfect!**"

"Yes!"

"_Yay!_"

"Battle continue!"

"Don't let him stand for long! Echoed Voice!" The elegant cried out, resounding pearl waves which courses throughout the arena. The victim covered his ears, overwhelmed by the piercing sounds.

"Persevere! Halt her with ExtremeSpeed!" Regaining his composure, the affected rocketed forward, cannoning into the source. "Follow through with as many Iron Tails as possible!" The rodent complied, repeatedly bashing the maiden.

"Halt him with Dazzling Gleam!"

"Close your eyes tightly and press on with Volt Tackle!" Shutting off the blinding light, the mammal dashed swiftly to the point that a trail of light followed in his wake before enveloping himself in a cloak of electricity which distorted his image. The beast pounced his opponent, knocking her down. A film of shock surrounded the successful, damaging him. "Don't give in!" The harmed picked itself up, enduring the pain.

"That was impressive." The Champion lauded. "What with your unexpected comeback and capability to hold your own against Mega Sirknight, my ace." Her lips widened into a grin. "But that ends here! Hypnosis!" Pupils giving off an ebon shine, an aura of the same color surrounded the caster before spreading onto the target, putting him to sleep.

"What will Ash do now? Pikachu won't be able to respond to his commands in this state!"

"Chain with Dream Eater!" Emitting a crimson aura, the unconscious gained the same aura before the light seeped into the user, recovering her.

"It looks like Mega Sirknight utilized Dream Eater to inflict damage and heal at the same time! What a clever use of a condition!"

"There's more!" The lady announced. "Nightmare!" Infesting the area in a sable haze, the immobile began to twitch uncomfortably as the move affected him.

"Nightmare deals one-fourth of the target's heath as damage at the end of each turn! With how things are going, will this be the end of Pikachu?"

"Hey, pull yourself together!" The adressed didn't react, the involuntary movements still prevalent.

"To finish things off, use Future Sight!" The foreteller stared at the sky, shooting an alabaster ray into the atmosphere. "Have another Lum Berry!" The lady tossed the fruit to her companion, ridding her of the ailment. "What are you going to do no—" The humanoid was suddenly electrocuted, shocked as she turned to the source.

"How can this be? Pikachu is _still_ asleep, unless..."

"Pikachu's using Sleep Talk!" The challenger finished. "Through that move, he brought about Thunder!"

"Amazing! I know that things are going to change right now!"

"**Incredible!**"

"I wasn't expecting that!"

"_He's full of surprises!_"

"Stop him with Moonblast!"

"Again!" Sprinting side to side, the creature moved forward whilst increasing his velocity and avoiding the projectiles. "Once more!" The quadruped released a beam of his element, harming the target.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"Sleep Talk twice in a row!" Launching a sphere of wattage, the fulvous ceased the radiance before closing in with a bash of steel, causing the quarry to scream in pain.

"Pika!" The critter blinked, finally regaining awareness on his surroundings.

"It looks like Pikachu finally woke up! Will things turn around now?"

"We'll see about that." Just as the elite uttered those words, a white stalk rained down from the sky, striking the flaxen.

"What was that?!" The raven shouted, frantically swiveling his head to find the cause.

"Did you forget that I used Future Sight two turns ago?" The woman chastened.

"So you planned this?!"

She nodded. "I knew that Pikachu wouldn't be defeated easily, so I came up with a strategy to deal with him."

"That's Diantha for you! Mega Sirknight harmed Pikachu with an attack that was started when he was asleep!"

"Let's continue." The brunet spoke upon seeing the boy's scowl. "Calm Mind!" The anthropoid meditated, concentrating heavily.

"Don't let her get you! Counter with Thunderbolt!"

"Double Team!" The zen made a myriad of afterimages, hiding amongst them as the ray fazed through a fake. "Try to find the _real_ one!"

"Of course!" The boy resolved. "Discharge!" A web of static was shot out, dissolving all of the holograms.

"Stored Power!" The true appearing behind the rodent, she unleashed an unbearable brilliance which threw the mouse high into the air.

"Thanks to Calm Mind and Double Team, which increase the user's attack and evasiveness respectively, Stored Power gained tremendous strength!"

"Don't let this opportunity go to waste! Finish things off with Hyper Beam and Giga Impact!" The maiden fired a violet destructive ray as she charged at her foe, a magenta swirl surrounding her.

"Is this the end? Both Hyper Beam and Giga Impact have a power of one hundred and fifty and due to Yōsei Hada, they become fairy-type and gain STAB as well as a thirty percent boost! Given that she can even use them at the same time without tiring, they both must be _extremely_ strong!"

"No." Ash affirmed, resolute. "The bonds between my Pokémon and me will prevail any situation and this is no different! Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Altering his trajectory, the airborne dove down, a blue sheen surrounding him. The gnawer swiftly eluded the pillar before ramming into the humanoid's side, halting her assault whist dealing a great amount of damage.

"What was that?! How could Pikachu avoid both Hyper Beam and Giga Impact?!" Diantha queried, not comprehending what she just saw.

"My buddy just used Return, a move that increases in power with higher friendship! The ties were share are _inseparable_, so that's why it was able to bypass those incredible attacks!"

"The battle isn't over yet! Hypnosis once more!"

"Not this time!" The child announced. "Uproar!" The rodent shrieked, the ensuing sonic driving away the black luminescence whilst forcing the source to cover her ears. "Leer!" The sciuromorpha glared at his opponent, weakening her guard.

"Pikachu just lowered Mega Sirknight's defense! Are we going to see an amazing counterattack?"

"You bet!" The tyke responded. "Use Agility over and over again while heading straight for Mega Sirknight!" The mammal sprinted rapidly, increasing his speed indefinitely.

"I can't believe my eyes! Pikachu is going so fast that I can barely see him!"

"Stop him with Psyshock!" The telekinetic held her palms together, launching a series of multicolored orbs.

"Dodge them!" The creature swiftly evaded the spheres, leaving unscathed as he continued.

"Attract and Captivate!" The female winked, creating a multitude of pink and white hearts.

"Dice them with Iron Tail!" The male complied, slicing the bewitchers in half with his metallic limb.

"Aim Focus Blast on his rear!"

"Volt Tackle!" The electric-type enveloped himself in his affinity, overtaking the azure bullet as he passed. The myomorpha was ever approaching, only a few feet away from his target.

"Protect!" The intended shrouded herself in a verdant shield, anticipating the attack.

"Oh my! Diantha is resorting to defense! Pikachu must be _otherworldly _in order to do _that_! What an amazing and strong Pokémon!"

"Feint!" The zapodidae socked the barrier, shattering it as well as harming the creator. "Now use Toxic!" The ethereal spat a stream of purple acid, knocking the victim onto the ground as she was badly poisoned. "Now finish her off with an Iron Tail enchanced by Volt Tackle and Electro Ball powered up by Charge!" Cackling orbs revolving around the steel appendage enlarged by the surplus, the aura distorted it as it was rammed into the Embrace with all of his strength. A huge explosion detonated across the terrain, obscuring the primacy.

"W-What happened?"

"Did Ash win?"

"_He won, right?!_"

"**We'll see shortly...**"

Once the smoke cleared, the maiden was revealed to be unconscious in her original form as the guilty stood over her, panting deeply.

"Sirknight is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and with that, Ash is the victor! That was _incredible_, a battle that only happens once a millennia! I couldn't take my eyes off of the action for even a bit!"

"Sirknight, return!" The defeated gazed at her Pokéball, gazing kindly. "Thank you for all that you've done. You battled valiantly and I can't thank you enough for always being by my side." As she put away the device, she turned to the winner. "Witnessing the noble spirits of you and your Pokémon in battle has really touched my heart..." Diantha smiled. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, but I was in the heat of those amazing battles! You and your team have great potential!"

"Ah, it's okay; I was like that too." The boy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thank you for those kind words." He bowed respectfully, the woman doing the same.

"Congratulations!" Serena ran over, beaming.

"I knew you could do it!" Bonnie wrapped him in a bear hug, knocking him over.

The brother sauntered to them. "It's not proper to do that, but I feel the same; great job in winning the title match."

"Thanks guys." The lauded smiled as he dusted himself off and reached into his pockets, picking out the five contraptions. "Come on out!" The boy threw all of them into the air, popping them open. "Flaette, Fiarrow, Gamenodes, Ohrot, Gekkōga, Pikachu..." he began as each of them assembled before him. "It's because of you all that this was made possible; I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, so thanks!" The various creatures called out, obviously in better condition than before.

"I believe this belongs to you." The former handed the kid a golden trophy decorated with beautiful gems of all colors on the bottom as extricate etchings dominated the top. "Congradulations on winning the Kalos League as well as defeating the Elite Four and me. You were a great opponent, one of the best I've ever faced. Thank you."

"Alright, I'm Champion!" Ash exclaimed, grinning widely as he accepted the award. "My dream of becoming a Pokémon Master is now one step closer to being fulfilled!"

* * *

Moves used: Tackle, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace, Protect, Acrobatics, Vine Whip, SolarBeam, Grassy Terrain, Camouflage, Feather Dance, Magical Leaf, Fly, Sky Attack, Flying Press, Petal Blizzard, Fairy Wind, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gleam, Steel Wing, Moonblast, Endeavor, Light of Ruin, Stomp, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Poison Fang, Stone Edge, Agility, Flame Charge, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Horn Drill, Growl, Peck, Dragon Tail, Double Team, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Overheat, Thrash, Façade, Head Smash, Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Thunder Wave, Mud-Slap, Water Gun, Withdraw, Charge Beam, Clamp, Razor Shell, Avalanche, Cross Chop, Skull Bash, Encore, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Freeze-Dry, Confuse Ray, Leech Seed, Horn Leech, Dark Pulse, Echoed Voice, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Frost Breath, Phantom Force, Sunny Day, Mirror Coat, Take Down, Grass Knot, Will-O-Wisp, Energy Ball, Aurora Beam, Hyper Beam, Power-Up Punch, Rock Smash, Focus Blast, Astonish, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Feint Attack, Mimic, Pain Split, Curse, Sludge Bomb, Venom Drench, Imprison, Destiny Bond, Water Shuriken, Dig, Earthquake, Bounce, Mud Sport, Absorb, Night Slash, Counter, Rain Dance, Bubble, Scald, Water Pulse, Focus Blast, Muddy Water, Water Pledge, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Surf, Waterfall, Hydro Cannon, Bide, Fire Blast, Infestation, Power Whip, DragonBreath, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Outrage, Haze, Endure, Flail, Toxic Spikes, Lick, Attract, Iron Tail, Confusion, Psychic, Flash, Leer, Growl, ExtremeSpeed, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Future Sight, Sleep Talk, Calm Mind, Stored Power, Giga Impact, Return, Uproar, Psyshock, Captivate, Feint, Toxic, Charge

Ability translation: Hana Bēru=Flower Veil, Tsuyoi Ago=Strong Jaw, Honō Karada=Flame Body, Kibishii Tsume=Tough Claws, Reizō Suru=Freeze Skin (Refrigerate), Hengen Jizaina=Protean, Nebaneba Shita=Gooey, Torēsu=Trace, Seidenki=Static Electricity (Static), Yōsei Hada=Fairy Skin (Pixilate)

P.S: _Almost all_ of the moves shown here are learnable for their respective Pokémon whether by leveling up, TM/HM, breeding, prior evolution, or events (I only include each move _once_ on the 'Moves Used' however) and even though Pikachu _cannot_ actually use Leer, he used it in the animé (Hour of the Houndour) and that's _all_ I needed for me to decide to add it. It's the only one by the way. I also used each of their _actual_ abilities although some of them—Hengen Jizaina and Nebaneba Shita—are Hidden Abilities.

Yes, Light of Ruin is _real_; it's the signature move of the Flaette AZ (a guy in the game) befriended who is by the way Ash's in this story.

Phew, this was the _longest_ chapter I've ever written! It's even more lengthy than chapter 24 of The Merging of Realms and that was 11K!

How was it, **Kingdom Infinity**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm new to this—writing battles with trainers commanding the Pokémon; after all, I usually make them fight _alone_—so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
